A Pot of Red and White
by KHtrinity
Summary: On his way home from school, Kanda stumbles upon a strange tea pot. When he tries to use it, he accidentally ends up rubbing it and not many seconds after, the Genie Allen stands before him, telling him he has three wishes. AU/ Yullen
1. Prelude

**A Pot of Red and White**

If he had known that his life would change as much as it had by just picking up a dirty old tea mug, Kanda Yu would probably just have snorted and continued walking when it was thrown in his path. But no, he had not, and he didn't know why. Maybe he had been fascinated by it, its white surface and its small dark red stars decorating it. The way the sun had made it shine the dim light.

But why had kept it?

Kanda didn't know the answer. He just knew that if he hadn't, his life wouldn't have changed, and _he _would never have been a part of it in the first place.

**Chapter 1:**

oooOOOOooo

Prelude

oooOOOOooo

_- 1__ Year Ago: The Black Order High School -_

It was just a normal day for Kanda. He had gotten up, eaten his breakfast, brushed his teeth, dressed himself and gone to school.

Of all the places he was forced to go, school was the place he hated the most. He hated crowded places and even more; crowded places with _annoying_ people. Like a certain…

"LAVI, come here NOW"

Sighing, Kanda tried to ignore the approaching people behind him. He knew very well who they were, because they were the only two people in the entire school who had called him by name and lived to tell the tale. But that didn't mean Kanda enjoyed their company.

Lavi, the first of the two survivors, was probably the schools biggest trouble maker. His mischiefs had not only caused the entire gym to burn down, but were probably also responsible to why such a little school could now be seen on the map.

He wasn't admired just because of his pranks, but also because of his looks. He had fiery red hair and green eyes. He only had one eye though; his right eye was covered with a patch, making him look like some kind of pirate. He had lost it when he was at the age of 12, he explained to everyone who asked. But no one knew more than that, not even Lavi himself.

The way he and Kanda met was very similar to that of a bad Hollywood movie. Kanda had been the "new kid", and Lavi had been the one to collide with him in the corridor. They had met in kindergarten and been best friends ever since, as Lavi always explained it to a stunned audience.

"If you catch me I'll be all yours"

"I don't want to be yours, I want my DIARY BACK"

And then of course, there was Lenalee.

When they first met, and she had asked his name, Kanda had acted as his usual self, meaning; he had glared and told her it's none of her business.

But that hadn't stopped her, and Kanda soon found out that she was just as persistent as Lavi. Shortly after they met, she introduced herself to Lavi, who had happily told her his name, and from that time onward they had been a trio. Much to Kanda's annoyance.

"Ah, hey there Yu, how's it going?" Lavi passed him swiftly before a got hit in the head with a pencil box, lost balance and fell on his back. Kanda watched in amusement as Lenalee caught up and snatched the diary Lavi had been holding out of his hands. She made sure to kick him once before she turned to Kanda.

"Hello Kanda." She said, flashing him a smile.

"Hey, how come you never smile like that at m-OUCH" Lavi stopped mid-sentence as Lenalee once again kicked him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I find it hard to smile at people who take things without permission." She started walking again, leaving the two boys behind.

Lavi groaned as he sat up, rubbing his ribs where Lenalee had kicked him.

"How come she always kicks **me**? What have I ever done wrong?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, I'd like to know too, now get up, we're late and I'm blaming you." He said and followed after Lenalee to the classroom.

* * *

Kanda was already outside the school gate when the bell rung. Their teacher always let them go early, seeing as it was Lenalee's older brother, Komui. Not that Kanda complained about leaving early, that way he could avoid certain people, but the teacher's sister-complex always got him in a bad mood.

It was four o'clock and Kanda didn't want to go home just yet. He usually waited until around six before walking home. That way, he could avoid his guardian, Tiedoll, who went to work at six. It wasn't that he hated the old man, but Kanda didn't like the way he acted as if he was his father. Though their seats at the breakfast table were always empty, nothing could ever replace his real family. Nothing.

He walked the same round he always did when he wanted the time to go fast. He walked through the park and down to the ocean where he sat and enjoyed the soft breeze. He usually came here when he was stressed or unsettled. He didn't know why, but being there just seemed to clear his mind.

He sat there, enjoying the view until the sun started to go down. Deciding that it was time to get home, he got up and prepared to leave.

He didn't live that far from the dock, merely a 10 minutes walk. But just when he had gotten up and started to walk he tripped over something which almost made him fall. He turned around and glared at whatever he had tripped on, wanting to give it back 10 times as hard, but ended up staring instead.

Lying in the middle of the road was a tea pot. He, Kanda Yu, had almost tripped because of a _tea _pot. The very thought made him want to pick it up and smash it to pieces. But something kept him from doing it. Instead he picked it up and inspected it. It was white all over, except for a green cross in the middle and two small red stars which seemed randomly put in. The sun made it shine in a way Kanda thought nothing ever could shine and he didn't know why, but he really wanted to keep it. He never thought that something such as a tea pot could be so alluring, but now, walking home with it in his hands, he could clearly see that he had been wrong.

When he came home, no Tiedoll was to be found and judging by the note left on the kitchen table, he had already gone off to work. He had left food for Kanda to warm up which he gladly did, it was already half past six, and he was getting very hungry. Just when he was about to take out a plate he remembered the white pot. He brought a plate with him and left it at the kitchen table before he gently lifted the pot and looked at it once more. Despite the lack of light in the kitchen, it still stood out among the other cups and pots. He noticed that it was a little dirty, probably from lying on the ground, and rubbed at it to make it clean.

He put the pot under the sink to fill it, but just when he was about to free the water, his vision was clouded by white light and he lost his balance, falling to the floor.

He sat there for a moment, the light had been so blinding it took a long time before he started to rub his eyes and trying to open them. The tea pot was in his lap, whole and unscratched to Kanda's relief. Just when he was about to get up he noticed a pair of legs standing in front of him and looking up he couldn't help but let out a small sound of surprise as he looked into two gray eyes of a boy who had clearly not been there a few seconds ago.

"Hi, I'm Allen", the boy smiled. "I'm the genie in the pot you just rubbed, and because you set me free…" He sat down on he's knees, hands on Kanda's tights as he leaned forward. "You will be given three wishes. Use them wisely."

oooOOOOooo

End Prelude

oooOOOOooo

Next Chapter:

**First Wish**

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking of naming this story "Allen in a Bottle", but my wit decided against it. It wouldn't fit, after all, it's a tea pot, not a bottle :P

**Review? :)**


	2. First Wish 1

**First Wish**

-Part 1-

oooOOOOooo

"_Hi, I'm Allen", the boy smiled. "I'm the genie in the bottle you just rubbed, and because you set me free…" He sat down on he's knees, hands on Kanda's tights as he leaned forward. "You will be given three wishes. Use them wisely."_

All Kanda could do was stare. He had decided to use the pot as it was supposed to be used, he hadn't exactly expected it to be a Genie in it. Wait, Genie? How the heck could Genies exist? This was the real world, magic didn't exist, so how come there was a Genie right in front of him now, talking and telling him he had three wishes?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the Genie was calling him.

"Master! Wake up please" he called, waving his hand in front of the other man's face.

The Genie pouted, the guy who called him was no longer mentally present. He put his hands at each side of his mouth, pretending to be a caller;

"EARTH CALLING MASTER!" He yelled, "YOU HAVE AN UNANSWERED CALL, PLEASE PICK UP THE PH—" a hand clapped over his mouth and interrupted his exclamation.

"I can _hear _you" Kanda said between gritted teeth. "So shut up", he sat up rubbing his temples. Why did everyone he met have to yell?

Once again he looked up to see two stormy gray eyes look back at him, but this time, he looked for details. The boy in front of him, it didn't look like he were older than 14, had striking white hair and of course the sparkling gray eyes. He wondered how such a young boy had ended up with white hair, but saved the question for later.

Just above his left eye, Kanda could see a red star and a red line that went right over his eyelid and continued in a zigzag shape, like lighting, before it ended right above his jaw line. He was smiling widely at Kanda, which for some reason made him fell even more unsettled, but it still didn't stop him from getting a little irritated.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you who I am, I'm a Allen, a Genie." The boy looked at him like he was some mental patient. "You can call me Al though." The boy laughed. "Just kidding."

"Haha, how amusing" Kanda glared and pushed the "Genie" off him. "What are you doing in my house?"

"You rubbed the pot didn't you? You set me free so I will grant you three wishes. There are some rules though." The Genie added, leaning forward once more and holding up a finger.

"Rule number one: I can't change what has already happened, what is past will remain that way." He leaned closer and held up two fingers. "Rule number two: I can't meddle with people's brain or feelings, meaning I can't make people fall in love. And rule number _three:_" He leaned even closer to Kanda, and was now not many inches away from his face.

"You can not make a wish to get more wishes. Like; _"I wish this wish was not the last" _or _"I wish I had unlimited wishes" _or _"I wish I had one more wish"_. Get it? _**Three **_wishes, no more, no less. I just hate it when people pull one like that on me. It's so frustrating, we always end up arguing and then he wishes me gone and wshom, there goes his last wish and me with it." The boy pulled his hair frustratingly. "_God, _some people are so stupid." He shook his head before turning his attention back to Kanda.

"So, what can I do for you Master?"

Kanda had ended up staring again and his mouth was slightly open. He snapped back to reality when he heard the word "master".

"Stop calling me that, my name is Kanda. Now get off of me." He snapped and started pushing at the boy's chest.

"Alright, _Kanda_, is that a wish?"

"No, this one I can handle myself"

Pushing the boy of him he was about to get up before..

"STOP!" The Genie was just in time to stop him from getting up by grabbing his legs, making him fall back on his bottom.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Kanda yelled angrily as he tried to kick himself loose from the Genie's grip. He then noticed the pot, still in his lap.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief as he let the legs go and got up himself.

"Be careful. If the pot is destroyed, I have no where to get my magic from and your wishes can not be granted-By the way, do I smell food?" The boy was bent in front of the oven at once, his mouth watering at the deliciously good smell.

Kanda got up, this time with no interruptions, and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. His questions had still not been answered; how Genies could exist, and what the boy meant by magic, but he let it be for now, he was hungry, and seemingly the younger boy too.

"I haven't eaten food in a long while you know." The boy said matter-of-factly. "I only get to taste food when someone accidentally rubs the pot, and trust me, that don't happen often. Not many normal people with a right mind goes around rubbing random pots, you know what I mean." He smiled before laughing at Kanda's facial expression.

"Don't get mad, I'm really grateful." He suddenly stood up and approached Kanda who were still sitting on the chair leaning his head in one of his palms. When he was right in front of him, the boy bowed as deep as he could.

"Thank you very much." He stood up and smiled. "Now, about that food of yours…?"

Kanda deadpanned. "Is food all you think about?" But he stood up and took out another plate and placed it at the table before he took the now warm food out of the oven. He could feel the boy's eyes at him the entire time, or rather, the food in his hands.

He sat down at the table and looked at the Genie.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Sit down already, or do I have to make you?" he asked, his voice slightly tainted with annoyance.

"H-huh?" The boy stared dumbly at him. "S-sit down, at the same table? But…"

"What, you don't want to eat? Oh well, fine with me, I'll just--"

"NO, I'll sit down" The Genie ran over, almost tripping along the way, and sat down on the opposite side of him. Kanda noticed that he was shivering a little, but he didn't know why.

"Scared?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm happy." The boy smiled his standard smile, though Kanda could see that there was much more happiness behind it now. "My previous masters never let me join them when they were eating. Usually, they just gave me what was left of their food, and they always made me eat alone." His smile grew even wider and even more radiant, if possible, when Kanda started to give him a portion of mashed potatoes.

It doesn't really seem like he's lived a happy life, Kanda thought as he finished serving the potatoes.

"So, how come a Genie like you exists?"

The boy, who had started eating from the moment the potatoes hit his plate, swallowed and stopped eating.

"Why shouldn't someone like me exist?" Kanda could see that his smile was sad this time. It really seemed like all the boys facial expression involved smiling either way.

"I mean, things like magic don't exist, so how come you do?"

"Well obviously, magic do exist. If you want proof-" the boy waved his hand at the salt sprinkler and it flew right into his hand. Kanda dropped his fork and gaped.

"Haha", the boy laughed awkwardly and sprinkled some salt over his potatoes and continued eating.

Kanda was too stunned to do anything. But he snapped out of his daze quickly, shaking his head. Okay, so magic did exist and if he remembered right-

"-I get three wishes right?"

The boy looked up at him again and grinned. "That always seems to calm them down. Yes, you get three wishes, but think thoroughly before you make a wish and remember the rules."

"I know." Kanda sighed and put down his cutlery. He didn't like using knife and forks, but when his father made European food, he had no choice.

"I want to take my time with the wishes so I suppose this means you'll be staying with me for a while…" he paused, "…Allen"

Allen looked up, surprised. Kanda didn't know if it was because of what he said first or last, but it seemed like it made the boy very happy. He smiled and Kanda knew that if it wasn't for the table, the boy would most likely have jumped him.

"Yes, Kanda"

oOOOo

Having someone like Allen with him would prove to be harder than Kanda thought. He would have to constantly hide the Allen from his guardian when they were home and he would have to make up some crazy believable story about Allen being his long lost cousin from far away. That would be hard though, as he himself was Japanese and Allen was, judging by looks and language; British, but he still tried the idea on Lavi.

"Cousin?" The redhead repeated disbelievingly.

"I thought you told me your whole family was dead?"

Kanda sighed, it was true after all. He was the only survivor of the Kanda family.

He noticed Allen looking at him like he wanted to ask him out. Though they had talked a lot, he hadn't told him anything about himself. But Kanda didn't think it was necessary anyway, Allen would disappear as soon as he had made his three wishes. So he shook his head and turned his attention back to Lavi.

"Apparently I was wrong."

Lavi looked at him with a look that said "there's more to it than that" before he shrugged his shoulders and approached Allen.

"Hey there buddy! Wow, you're not tall, how old are you?" He measured Allen and found out that he was almost a head shorter.

Not liking the way he was confronted, the boy strained a smile, "Fifteen and still growing", though the growing part was a lie Allen didn't like that anyone made fun of his height.

Kanda rolled his eyes at his childish acting and pushed past Lavi.

"Ah, Mas-, I mean Kanda, wait"

"Hey, don't ignore me" Lavi caught Allen's arm as he was about to run after Kanda. He wanted to know more about their relationship. Lavi had known Kanda since kindergarten, and he had always considered him as his best friends. That's why he found it strange that Kanda suddenly claimed to have a cousin.

"What are you,- let me go" Allen tried to pry himself from Lavi's grip, but the older one was stronger. He didn't really want to use magic in fear of getting caught, Kanda had explained to him that he was not to use magic in front of other people, but the boy holding him just wouldn't let go.

"Not until you expl-a**in-AUCH **"

Making it simple, all Allen did was give Lavi a push directly behind the knee with some magic and then hid a snicker as he watched the older boy fall on his back.

"Are you alright? Glad to hear, gotta go now, bye!" And with that, Allen rushed off after Kanda, leaving a still dumbstruck Lavi to get up all by himself.

oOOOo

"Kandaaa! Where are yoooou?" Right after he had left Lavi, Allen had started looking for Kanda, but after at least 5 minutes of wandering around in the school corridors he hadn't even sighted as much as a strand of Kanda's long black hair. Had he really wandered that far?

Allen was starting to get nervous until he heard Kanda's voice. Relief washing over him, he turned the corner and smiled brightly.

"Kanda, don't lea-"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

Allen stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the scene before him.

Kanda was there, and from what Allen could see, he didn't look very happy. But who would be when there was a guy twice your size standing in front of you and blocking your path. And he wasn't alone, there were three other boys standing behind the guy who had yelled. He was probably the leader of the little gang, judging by the way the three other boys almost hid behind his big back. But despite them trying to make themselves invisible, they were snickering and edging the big guy on.

"Despite that large arm of yours I doubt you'd be able to even hit me." Kanda retorted, not even flinching at the other boy's loudness.

"WHY YOU SON-OF-A-.."

Oh no, Allen could clearly see where this was going and before the large boy was able to plant his fist in Kanda's face, Allen had jumped in and was now standing between the two boys, holding out his arms while glaring intently at the boy with the raised fist.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Kanda hissed angrily to him, grabbing his left hand, yanking him backwards.

"But, he was going to hit you." Allen said defensively as he stumbled backwards until Kanda was the one in front.

"Who's this? Your bodyguard or something?"

Kanda glared at him as he and his little gang started to laugh. "I don't need a bodyguard. I can handle weaklings like you myself."

Allen knew nothing good would ever come out of taunting them, but Kanda was Kanda, couldn't escape that. And Kanda's retort really seemed to make them. The tough-looking guy sighed as he turned back to Kanda, cracking his fists.

"You've annoyed me for too long. To HELL WITH YOU"

Allen jumped as the bully charged at Kanda. He was just about to warn Kanda, though he knew he had noticed it too, but before anyone could do anything, Kanda had grabbed his opponent's hand and twisted it around at his back and was now kicking the young man's legs, making him fall to his knees.

"I'm not going anywhere" Kanda said simply, putting more pressure on the boy's arm.

"But I'll gladly send you in my stead"

"Wh-what are you doing? Let him go."

"You bastard, how dare you do that to Cedric, I'm telling the teacher."

Allen looked at the group of boys and frowned at the one who ran off, probably to tell the teacher. That wasn't fair, arguments happened all the time, but it was the one to initiate fighting that was to blame. And in this case, that was the boy named Cedric. Were people really so simple like them as to run to a teacher for help with a fight they themselves started?

Allen grabbed Kanda's hand, the one holding the other boy down, and made Kanda look at him.

"Kanda, you should let go. He's already on his knees; you can't get him lower than that." He squeezed Kanda's hand lightly.

Kanda looked at him, considering the situation before he snorted and let got. Usually he would beat the crap out of the guy, but he supposed Allen was right; when on your knees, you couldn't get any lower.

"Che, fine. But the next time he tries I won't let you stop me."

Allen smiled at him, relieved. "That's good enough I guess."

The bell rung, telling them class had started.

"Let's go Beansprout, or I'm blaming you."

"Beansprout? What part of me looks like a Beansprout?"

Kanda raised his eyebrows at him. "Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?"

"Ehm, now that you mention it…"

Kanda stared at him. Even he had sometimes taken some time to get a good look of himself in the mirror.

"Eheheh…" Allen laughed nervously, feeling uncomfortable under Kanda's stare.

"Kanda, class?"

oOOOo

Walking home, Allen tried to cheer Kanda up with a few magic tricks. He showed him different kinds of card tricks, as well as the "see what I found behind your ear" where you hide a coin in your hand and pretend you found it behind the persons ear. But this only resulted in Kanda's anger being directed at him, so he decided to cheer him up with some good old jokes instead.

"Two tomatoes was about to cross the street to get to the other side. Unfortunately, one of them was squashed by a car on the way, and do you know what the surviving tomato said? _"Come on, ketchup"_"

Allen strained a laugh and dodged just as Kanda's fist flew, aimed at his face.

"_Ok_, ok, sorry. But you should lighten up a little, I mean, it's only a test, it's not like you'll die if you fail it you know."

They had been told, by Komui of course, that they were going to be given a test in science the next day and that the theme would be completely random. How typical, that overprotective brother of a teacher had always surprised them like this. Kanda vaguely wondered if he had told Lenalee about it on beforehand, but thought that Lenalee would never let him do that. Despite being such a girl about many things, she at least had a strong sense of justice. But not that Kanda cared.

The reason why Kanda didn't want to fail was because that meant that Komui would make contact with Tiedoll, and that in turn made Tiedoll want to have a father-and-son talk. Oh the horror.

"Look, Kanda, if you're so worried, why don't I just help you study? I'm sure I know something that might be helpful."

Kanda snapped out of his daze and looked at Allen. Then it hit him. He had three wishes, didn't he? Then why not use one of them already? If he used his first now, he would still have two left.

"I think I'll find a way to put you to good use." Kanda snickered, his mood suddenly changing for the better.

Allen looked at him carefully, "Didn't you say you wanted to think it all well through before you made your wish? I never knew you were the sort of guy that would waste an opportunity like this on something like a school test"

"Che, it's not like I have plans to rule the whole fucking world. Just because I'm wishing for something as simple as a good grade doesn't mean I'm wasting it."

Allen laughed nervously at Kanda's statement. Kanda didn't exactly need his wishes to make him revolutionary, that's for sure.

"_But in the end-" _Allen thought sadly, as he slowed down, lost in his thoughts and watched Kanda's hair blow in the wind softly. _"-all the wishes will be granted just as swiftly as they were given."_

He shook his head violently, making him a little dizzy, and hurried after Kanda. He didn't want to think about it. Not yet anyway.

Little did they know that someone had overheard their conversation, and even though the person didn't understand much, their chat had indeed been very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **

Who guessed that Kanda would make his first wish because of a school test?

I didn't, seriously, it doesn't seem like Kanda. But oh well, desperate diseases must have desperate remedies, or something like that. Some of you guessed what Kanda would wish for, and one of the wishes would probably be something like that. (I'm not saying any more)

In reality I was meaning to make three long chapters (3 wishes) and then throw in the towel. But I just couldn't get myself to write more on this so I decided to make the chapter smaller and give every wish two chapters. But it all depends on how the story develops. I've already started on chapter two, but I need to write the 2nd part of wish 1 first and I'm a little stuck. But I'll be as quick as I can, I've got most of it planned in my head, but there are always something I need to take my time with.

And, about that joke Allen uses when trying to cheer up Kanda. I don't know if anyone have heard it before, but here where I live, it's a classic. Though no one laughs...except me...and that's just depressing.

But enough of that...

**Review?**


End file.
